Ralph
Ralph is a wolf monster and is usually depicted as the third protagonist out of The Wrecking Crew, the other two being George and Lizzie. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. Description Through each game, Ralph portrays distinctly different physical characteristics. In general he is always depicted with having blue fur with peach coloured skin highlights, a light blue underbelly, black claws on his fingers and toes, mean-looking pointy ears, sharp teeth, beard-like tuffs of fur sticking out either side of his head and a brown nose on the end of his muzzle. Ralph has digitigrade legs and a bushy tail flailing behind him. Ralph's statistics such as weight have also been the same through every game too. He is considered as "average". History In every Rampage game, Ralph, along with George and Lizzie, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: Rampage (1986) Ralph was an elderly man until he became mutated by odd spices on a hot dog, becoming a giant sized wolf as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and George also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game the trio desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge on civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Rampage: World Tour (1997) Ralph's origin is in fact asymmetrical to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized werewolf. Ralph, George, and Lizzie, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlab's bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate Ralph with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999) Ralph (along with George and Lizzie) are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in New York City, Tokyo and Ralph was held captive in London. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once Ralph's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as Ralph is 'LVPVS'. After Ralph, George and Lizzie have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) Ralph drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized werewolf. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with George, Lizzie, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when Ralph reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, Ralph has equal statistics as George and Lizzie. Ralph is a fairly rounded off monster, with stats similarly comparing to those of George's, except the ability to climb as George exceeds greatly in the climbing standards. In most of the recent Rampage games, when Ralph eats a steak, it replenishs most (or all) of his health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, Ralph has almost equal statistics as George, though Ralph has a better crush attack than George has. Ralph's special is Super Howl. He unleashes a boisterous howl so loud that buildings simply crumble under the might of the deafening decibels. This ability is usable for Ralph in Rampage 2: Universal Tour and Rampage Through Time. Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters